vocaloidfandomcom-20200222-history
VOCALOID in other media/Miscellaneous
Websites Gaia Online • Gaia Online is an avatar community site whose main feature is forums and the use of chibi avatars to portray the members. With VOCALOIDs growing popularity the community has long requested for VOCALOID items to be created to wear. Since Gaia can only work under the law fair use by parody and reference there has been items that imitate Crypton VOCALOIDs without directly infringing on their property. Unlike the former avatar site, TinierMe, Gaia has yet to be sponsored by anything VOCALOID. The items created are: The Melody series, "Happy, Perky, and Tragic" and a small doll was wearing the entire Perky Melody set, the doll also has a pose that is reminiscent of Hachune Miku's face. The "Stereo Hearts" item has two VOCALOID based accessories, the hip modules from Miku Append and the other is cat eared speakers as seen on SeeU's head. The item "Vocaltude", is based on KAITO and the hair that comes with it is based on Len. The description for the item is a reference to the Supercell song "The World Is Mine". More items in relation to Supercell is the Princess of the... series, which are "World" and "Universe", both reference the popular handrawn PV. In continuation, there are other Supercell items such as the "Ai no Taisen" which is based on "Love is War". Two questionable items are the 'leek' item, which could reference the meme involving Ievan Polkka. and 'Devoted Spica' which some Gaians see as a blue recreation of Miku's appearance in the song SPiCa. Google To promote Google Chrome and Google+, Crypton partnered with the company to have Miku official featured. There are skin themes, promotional videos, and an official site.Chrome Web Store - Hatsune MikuGoogle Chrome: Hatsune Miku (初音ミク)初音ミク Hatsune Miku - Google+ TinierMe The Japanese avatar community @Games has done a collaboration with Crypton VOCALOIDs, involving a special (virtual) dispenser machine called "Tinier Gacha" TinierMe Gacha: Hatsune Miku which where also transferred to the English dubbed site Tinierme. This machine dispenses random items for members to equip, they are limited edition and not available in the regular shops. The campaign started on Tinierme July 20, 2010 and ended on November 30, 2010Tinier Me: Hatsune Miku Collab Line-up! with a full line up of all Crypton VOCALOIDs. The VOCALOIDs performed songs on an outdoor stage and handed out album covers. Members were encouraged to listen to VOCALOID songs on KarenT,KAREN T an online entertainment site, which gives musicians a place to feature their music. With the success of the first release, additional gacha were released called Music Festa*(@Games)/Persona Gacha Vol*(Tinierme), these gacha were based upon popular outfits seen in animated PVs and artwork. The promotion for them ended in December 2010 on Tinierme but still on-going at @Games. As of now the Tinierme site is closed. Items obtained through Tinierme and account details were not transferred to @Games so old Tinierme members are required to make a new account if they wish to play on @Games.http://www.tinierne.com Conventions artRAVE: The ARTPOP Ball Hatsune Miku is one of the scheduled opening acts for Lady Gaga's artRAVE: The ARTPOP Ball concerts. This was first announced by Lady Gaga on Twitter before being confirmed by Crypton Future Media.RocketNews24Piapro artRAVE CEATEC At CEATEC (Combined Exhibition of Advanced Technologies) Japan 2009, Boffin, in joint with Yamaha, had the robot model react to the VOCALOID™ software for demonstration purposes. She was dressed up to look like Hatsune Miku for the demo. Miku was one of 3 voicebanks HRP-4C was set up to react to, the other two were GUMI and Crypton's CV-4Cβ.Robot Watch CEATEC JAPAN 2009 - 「HRP-4C 未夢」が「初音ミク」姿で歌う、ヤマハと産総研がコラボ - ("HRP-4C Miyu" uses "Miku's" voice, a collaboration with Yamaha AIST) Oct 6, 2009]Crypton MEDIA phage ［VOCALOID情報］CV-4Cβについて･･･ (VOCALOID Information On CV-4Cβ) Oct 8, 2009Japan's Corporate News Network Diginfoビデオレポート：歌声合成ソフト「VOCALOID」を使った 歌を歌うロボット (Report Diginfo Video: voice synthesis software "VOCALOID" sing with the robot) Oct 14, 2009IT Media News 新VOCALOID「CV-4Cβ」、CEATECで歌う　声は中村繪里子さん (CV-4Cβ voicebank in use) Oct 9, 2008AV watch 第412回:ヤマハのしゃべれる「VOCALOID-flex」とは? ～VOCALOIDの生みの親に聞く、開発の経緯と今後の展開 ～ (No. 412 times: Yamaha speak "VOCALOID-flex" What is it? Interview with creator of ~ VOCALOID, development history and the future -) April 12, 2010YouTube HRP-4C as Miku Miku Hakkeijima Sea Paradise As part of the Caveran 39 event, a series of rides at the Sea Paradise in Yokohama Hakkeijima. As part of the attraction, large models of Nendoroid figurines were also on display as well as VOCALOID related artwork.GetNews Sea Paradise Cosplay culture Cosplay (コスプレ), short for "costume play," is a type of performance art in which participants don costumes and accessories to represent a specific character or idea. Characters are often drawn from popular fiction in Japan, but recent trends have included American cartoons and Sci-Fi. For information on choosing a costume read this "How to choose your cosplay costume" guide. See VOCALOID and Cosplay for links and discussions. References Navigation